YuGiOh! 5Ds
by Nalika2431
Summary: yusei jack Crow and akiza are dueling when suddenly they feel something dark over the satellite worried that it might involve his friends yusei and the other signers goes to check it out


_**YUGIOH 5DS **_

_**CHARACTERS**_

**_GOOD_ DRAGONS**

**_YUSEI FUDO_ ULTIMA VENTUS STARDUST DRAGON**

**_JACK ATLAS_ RED DRAGON ARCHFEIND**

**_AKIZA IZINSKI_ BLACK ROSE DRAGON**

**_LUNA KASIMOTO_ ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON**

**_LEO KASIMOTO_ ANCIENT SEA DRAGON**

**_CROW HOGAN_ BLACKWINGED DRAGON**

**_KALIN KESSLER _ONE HUNDRED EYES DRAGON**

**_BLADE FUDO_ ULTIMA HAOS VIPER HELIOS DRAGON**

_**CARLY **_

_**ANGELA**_

_**ALEX**_

_**BOLT TANNER**_

_**YANAGI**_

_**BLISTER**_

_**RALLY **_

_**TANK**_

_**BLITZ**_

_**NERVIN**_

_**TRUDGEMINA**_

_**YUMAKO**_

_**ALUCURD**_

_**DAWNA KASAMOTO**_

_**DAREN KASAMOTO**_

_**PAIRS**_

_**YUSEIXAKIZA**_

_**JACKXCARLY**_

_**KALINXANGELA**_

_**CROWXYUMAKO**_

_**BLADEX ALUCURD**_

_**LUNAXDAREN**_

_**LEOXDAWNA**_

_**FUTURE**_

_**YUSEIKA "YUSEI" FUDO STARLIGHT DRAGON**_

_**KALINZA "KIZA" FUDO ROSESTORM DRAGON**_

_**KALIS "KAL" KESSLER HUNDRED DRAGON RAGROTH**_

_**JACOB "JAKE" ATLAS BLACK DRAGON ARCFIEND**_

_**LEXIS "LEXI" KASAMOTO ANCIENT ANGEL FAIRY DRAGON **_

_**CALRON "CRON" HOGAN BLACKWING DRAGON RAGNORTH**_

_**LENNEX "LEN" KASIMOTO ANCIENT FRESH WATER DRAGON**_

_**SETH "BLADE" FUDO ULTIMA HELIOS DRAGON **_

_**Yugioh 5Ds**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**The Signets and Yusei's twin**_

**'**_**I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior in order to syncro summon Junk Warrior.'** "and that was the last move the champs next opponent faced before Yusei Fudo completely wiped out his opponent's life points." _the TV was playing but no one was really watching it. Everyone was outside watching the turbo duel between Jack, Akiza, Crow, and the Champ himself Yusei, four of the five signers, was dueling for the fun of it. Not to prove anything to anyone or any real purpose at all but suddenly the four stopped dueling and was looking towards the satellite. Even Kalin, who was a Dark Signer and fought against Yusei, could feel the shadows

"Um Yusei is something wrong?" asked Leo in the five years that he had known Yusei he had never seen Yusei a fun duel.

"Where's Luna?"

"With some friends from the academy." said Leo

"Go get her. We're going to need her."

"Signer thing Yusei?"

"Kind of. Leo just go get your sister. Then go to your garage your birthday present is there. After you do that meet us at Martha's place in the Satellite. "

"Okay. Come on Dex."

"Yusei…"

"I know Kalin. I sensed it too. But what is a shadow duelist doing here?"

"And how?" asked Jack

"I don't know Jack. But Kalin take my key to my garage and get your runner then lead the twins to Martha's " said Yusei

"Alright." said Kalin and he left.

"Akiza Jack Crow lets head over to the Satellite.

"Right." and as they left Jack heard the roar of the crowd that came to watch the four of them Duel each one cheering for their favorite but it was mostly him and Yusei that got the cheers.

As they made the turn to the bridge that connected New Domino with the Satellite Yusei got a call on his runner. He answered it and saw that it was Kalin. Being forced into the Fortune Cup by Goodwin to help his friends from the Satellite and then losing them to the Shadows taught Yusei to be open minded. "What's going on Kalin?"

"Rally's missing. I found Nervin Blitz and Tank at the bottom of tops but I can't find Rally any where. But that's not the only thing Nervin and Tank are acting weird.

"Weird how?"

"Take a look."

That's when Yusei understood the Dark feeling he ha. The Shadows had taken his friends again. "Kalin we need your help in the Satellite when Luna and Leo get there bring them to Martha's."

"You got it Yus. Kalin out."

Meanwhile over at Duel Academy Luna was hanging out with some of her friends that actually understood her and her powers as signer. But suddenly she saw something over at Satellite and saw something she hadn't seen since the final Shadow Duel with the Dark Signers five years ago. Her friends saw that she was distracted and Jade asked her what the problem was. Luna was about to answer when she heard her Ancient Fairy Dragon call out to her.

'_Luna we need your help and fast. Your brother is on his way there you must leave with him and go over to the Satellite and find out what is causing the Darkness'_

'_Of course.'_

"Luna!"

"Hey Leo lets go. Later guys."

"Wait so you know?"

"Mmm Hmm." said Luna and she showed him her dragon.

"That makes sense." said Leo. "Let's head to the house before we meet with Yusei."

"Okay. But how come?"

"Yusei said that he had our birthday present in our garage."

"Our garage what do you mean?"

"I don't know but we need to get over there get it and head to satellite. Yusei is waiting for us."

"Your right. Lets go."

"So Leo did Yusei give you a hint about it?"

"Nope though I doubt that it's a runner anyway."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"Maybe what that it's a runner I doubt it sis. We're only sixteen and-"

"Old enough to drive a duel runner. I'm sure that Yusei knows what he's doing if that's what he got us."

"Yeah your right Luna."

"So what did Yusei say about the Satellite?"

"Nothing he just said that it was Signer thing kind of."

"That's strange if that was the case then why didn't my sign start to glow?"

"I don't know sis but come on I want to see what Yusei got us."

"Calm down Leo we're nearly there." said Luna and she was right they were at the last corner to the tops. But when they turned it they saw two of Yusei's friends Nervin and Tank fighting Blitz and Kalin. All of a sudden Kalin's left arm started to glow and burn into a shape that looked exactly like the tracker mark but with a twist. "What's going on?!"

"Luna! Leo! Get to your garage and hurry so we can get out of here!"

"Okay."

"It's impossible. Blitz head to Blister's."

"But what about Rally Nervin and tank?"

"I'll take care of the two of them and Yusei knows about Rally he's working on it."

"Kay later Kalin" said Blitz and he left. Nervin and Tank tried to follow but Kalin caught them both by the chains that the Enforcers used back when they were still a team.

"Where do you think you're going?"

What Luna and Leo didn't know was that they were right in their speculations about Yusei's present to them. He, his twin brother that no one had known about, Jack, Crow and Akiza had spent three straight weeks of nights working on them to get them ready for the Grand Prix as the twins already had their licenses and just needed some runners. So when they walked in they were completely surprised when they saw that there was a man in their garage that they didn't know.

Blade Fudo was in the Kasimoto garage waiting for the twins to get there. When he had first heard the door open he thought that it was them and that they were earlier that Yusei had told him to expect but it was just Kalin that had walked through the garage door. He said that there was something going on in the Satellite and that the Signers him and Leo were going to check it out.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Blade

"No that's why were going to check it out."

"Well count me in. just let me finish the touch ups to the twins bikes."

"Alright but you better tell your brother because when the other Signers see you they're going to wonder who you are and how you know about the Signers and the Shadows."

"That's a good idea Kalin. No wonder Yusei Jack and Crow thought that you were the leader in your group."

"So you know that story? Do you know the-"

"Other one? The one where you thought that my brother betrayed you? Yeah I know them both. After the battle you two had he told me after we met."

"Oh that makes sense. Anyway the twins are on their way here. So in case you want to tell Yusei that you didn't have them done on time I suggest that you stop talking to me and work."

"Well I'll just tell him that you were talking to me and it's your fault that I wouldn't finish" but he turned around anyway and took his wrench and turned a couple knots on the two runners and said that they were complete.

"Well I'll see you after you get these two to their new owners."

"Kay."

"And be sure to call Yusei and tell him that your coming."

Yusei and the other three Signers were almost at Satellite when he got another call on his Duel Runner. But when he saw that it was his brother he cut of all contact to Crow and Akiza. He knew that Jack knew that he had a twin but he wasn't ready for the other Signers to know that. "Hey Blade what's up?"

"Hey Kalin said that you guys might have some more shadow stuff. Mind if I come?"

"Sure we could use the help. Make sure the twins get their present and then follow Kalin and the other two to Martha's."

"Okay."

"Happy Birthday you two."

"Hey it's Blade. You're our present?" asked Leo

Blade just chuckled and said "No but these are." and he stepped away from what he was in front of to reveal two brand new Duel Runners.

"Whoa are they ours?"

"Yes Yusei, Jack Crow and I have been working on these for the last three weeks during the times that they're off of patrolling. Yusei started it, then Jack found out that you two wanted a duel runner so he came to Yusei and me and told us that he would help and get the parts that we would need. And even Crow and Akiza helped." said Blade. "Its from all of us. Including Kalin but mostly its from Yusei."

"So this is what Yusei meant by meeting up with him at Martha's." said Luna

"Yeah and now we need to go before the Shadows get here."

"Wait _you _know about the Shadows?" asked Luna. "Mostly the only ones that know about the shadows are the people that are close to the Signers like Rally and the rest of Yusei's friends."

"So what's your connection to Yusei?" asked Leo.

"I think you'll find that out soon enough. For now lets go." said Blade as he walked over to the door that linked the twins garage to Yusei's. The reason Yusei had it built like that was soon that the twins wouldn't have to go all the way to the other side of Tops to get to Yusei. So he built a garage that he stayed at while he worked on his runner and when he stayed at the twins place since they're parents didn't know about him. The only reason Blade knew about it was because he was running from Sector Security because he didn't do what they said that he did. He didn't want to go _back _to the Facility so he hid in Yusei's garage and that was how Yusei had met his brother. Blade told Yusei what was going on and Yusei told Blade to hold off and that he would take care of it. Blade watched as Yusei called an Commander named Trudge and explained the situation to him.

"Yusei are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll call off the pursuit."

"Thanks."

"Thank you Yusei."

"Sure."

As Blade walked out of Yusei's garage he was pushing a blue and black Runner with a strange symbol on it.

"Hang on I know who you are. You're that duelist that beat every turbo duelist beside Jack, Crow, Yusei and Akiza." said Leo

"Yeah well that was along time ago. And besides I couldn't beat the four of them if I tried. I know what they are and why they were chosen so I couldn't interfere with that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Leo

"Never mind lets just go meet up with Yusei and the others.

(future)

'_Man this is crazy.' _thought a young boy no older than eighteen. He had long black hair with his bangs sticking up with blonde highlights. He was in the middle of a duel that consisted of his friends and family getting hurt. He remembered his father telling him something about this when he first received the Crimson Dragon Mark. His father told him that he had the head which kind of made him the leader of the new Signers. _'If I draw a card I hurt my friends and my Dad. What do I do StarLight?'_ the boy's name was Yuseika but because of the teasing he got through out school his father allowed him to change it as long as he kept his first name. So because of the deep respect he had for his father he chose to use his father's name Yusei.

"You've lost little boy." said the Dark Signet. "You draw you hurt your family and if you don't draw then you hurt yourself."

'_He's right. It is impossible unless the card I draw is… my StarLight Dragon. He can protect my family and friends.' _thought Yusei and he drew the card from his deck he then looked at it and smiled.

"Looks like you don't care for your friends." said the Dark Signet. "Go Trap draw."

"I don't think so Karlen. Because when I draw my StarLight Dragon from my deck in anyway be it during the drawing phase or through an effect of a card it negates the effect of your Trap Draw."

"What?!"

"Next I tune my Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior and Stardust Bird in order to Synchro Summon StarLight Dragon!~"

STARLIGHT DRAGON (DIVINE)

3000/2500

StarLight Dragon can is allowed to take on the attribute of any monster card that you have on the field. If you chose to do this you can use one of these six effects by sending one card from you hand from play:

Wind - regain life points

Fire- destroy one trap card on your opponents field

Darkness- destroy every card on your opponents side of the field

Earth- destroy one spell card on your opponents field

Water- draw one card from your deck

Light- inflicted life point damage equal to this monster's attack points

DARK SIGNET LP 2500

YUSEI LP 250

"I remove gate guard play in order to activate my Dragon's Darkness effect. By using this effect I can destroy every card on your field."

"WHAT?!"

"Now StarLight Dragon attack! End this now! Star Blast!"

"NOOO!"

"Yusei you did it!" cheered his sister Kiza.

"Unfortunately its not over with the Dark Signets." said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Cron, one of Yusei's friends and Crow's son.

"It's just me." said a man with long black hair with blonde highlights on his bangs that stuck straight up."

"Father!" Yusei called out as he and Kiza ran to their father. "I thought that you had gotten taken by the immortal."

"I was. we all were. But it seemed that although the Crimson had chosen a new generation of Signers it seemed that the Dragons still chose to protect us."

"That true." said a man with orange hair that stuck up is all directions that was held up by a green band. He was followed by two people with Green- bluish hair, a girl with red hair, a man with blonde, a man with black hair and blonde highlights and a man with platinum hair. "If it wasn't for Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend we would probably still be stuck there."

"Dad!" shouted Cron

"Heh hey Cron."

"Dad you said that it wasn't over what did you mean?" asked Kiza

"Before Yusei defeated Karlen he transferred all his power to his brother Hayden." said Akiza

"Okay so then lets go beat him." said Jake

"You can't" said Jack.

"Why not?" asked Kal

"Because Hayden is in the past." said Kalin. "It's actually him that changed the future from the one that you all were used to. The one before the Crimson Dragon chose you to protect the world."

"Then send us." said Blade, Yusei's nephew and his twin brother's son.

"Actually Yusei that might be the only way to send the eight of them to the past."

"Yeah but Blade you and Yusei have to tell the past Signers what your real names are. Except Yusei you can tell them its Yuse okay."

"Okay."

"Then lets get ready.

(past)

Meanwhile in the past Luna Leo Blade and Kalin had just got off the bridge that connected New Domino City to the Satellite but they didn't know what Yusei was planning. No one except Kalin Jack and Blade. Yusei was planning to introduce his friends to his twin brother.

"_Listen Blade Kalin when you guys get here Blade leave your helmet on till I tell you okay? It's time that Akiza Leo and Luna met you."_

"_Okay."_

"_Jack make sure your ready." _

"_I am."_

"_Kalin?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay guys lets do this."_

"Hey look there's Kalin Leo and Luna but who's that with them?" asked Akiza

"It's Blade." said Yusei

"But why is he here?" asked Jack

"You guys will know soon enough."

"Hey Yusei. Thanks." said Leo as they pulled up

"Your welcome but it was from all of us."

"Yusei. We don't really have time for-"

"I know but first things first. Luna Leo Akiza I want you to meet someone." said Yusei "This is Blade. My twin brother."

"Wait your twin?!"

_Chapter _

_One _

_End_


End file.
